Chavo
El Chavo del Ocho is the main protagonist of the TV series of the same name. In the original TV series, he was portrayed by Roberto Gómez Bolaños, who also was the creator of said show. El Chavo is an eight-years-old orphan. "Chavo" is a Mexican Spanish slang for "kid"; Chavo's real name is not known, but in some episodes he calls himself Chente, short for Vicente, after a friend who died in the orphan home in which he was abandoned. Generally Chavo is enthusiastic, creative and good-natured, but on the other hand he is also rather naïve and very gullible. He is not particularly bright (which Roberto Gómez Bolaños insinuated on the launch of the animated series may be consequence of poor nutrition) and is remarkably clumsy, often hitting Quico, Don Ramón and Señor Barriga with balls, shoes, hammers, bricks, chairs and other objects. Chavo arrived at the neighborhood at the age of four and apparently lived in apartment #8 with an elderly woman (who is never seen, but mentioned in the novel El diario de El Chavo del 8). After her death, Chavo spends most of his time inside an abandoned barrel that he calls his "secret hideout". He has a craving for ham tortas, a popular kind of sandwich in Mexico. He has a crush on Paty, along with Quico (which is their first fight over their crush, although she kisses Chavo in the animated series). Despite being a hungry 8-year-old child, he seems to have an incredible physical strength, since that his punches are able to stun or even topple a full-grown man, mostly Don Ramón. In the English dub version of the series, he is voiced by Mona Marshall. Unlike from the original series and the Spanish version of the animated series, instead of being called "Chente" or "Chavito", he is called "Chavorino" by his friends sometimes. Also, the "El" part of his name was officially removed from his character's bios in the animated series, possibly to keep in with the show's English production on Americanizing the series. Also, instead of ham tortas, he has a craving for ham sandwiches, although the Christmas specials states that he also has cravings for jelly sandwiches for a mysterious reason, but those jelly sandwiches are actually ham tortas (ham sandwiches) in the original Spanish version dubbed as jelly sandwiches in the English version. Also, his friend "Vicente" (or Chente) is renamed as Chova (switching the A and the O around). Relationships Quico El Chavo and Quico are generally very good friends, although there is rivalry since Quico had money and Chavo did not. Both friends count on each other when they need each other, and they almost always play together despite the constant fights they have because of nonsense. The tenants of the neighborhood say that the Chavo is very gross, but nobody denies the clumsiness of Quico and, no matter how much you try to find out, you never knew in its entirety which was more silly, as Chilindrina said. Don Ramón Don Ramón always had a close and great affection for El Chavo, which could be said paternal, because the latter had no one in general with whom to share his orphanhood. However, Don Ramón was always there for him, although Chavo often took him out of his boxes for some mischief, joke or evil, which ended in a crust on his forehead by Don Ramón. However, many times Don Ramón takes advantage of "unintentionally" the Chavo, sending him to the store for any order of something he wanted, without giving anything in return. Don Ramón and El Chavo often share very pleasant moments, either with Don Ramón giving him toys or food, or Chavo himself sharing sandwiches and cake with him. Doña Florinda She takes Chavo very seriously, to the point of not wanting her son to join him, saying that he belongs to "the mob". Doña Florinda almost always scolds him for his pranks. However, Doña Florinda really loves Chavo, demonstrating it when she invited him to sleep at her house or when she gave him a ham cake, even when she cried his "death" when she thought he had been run over. Chilindrina Roberto Gómez Bolaños designed Chilindrina as a girl who had as many or more freckles as Chavo, by way of constituting an identification bond between them. Despite being a mischievous little girl, and several times a little smarter than Chavo, she is practically her best friend since she was a child. Chilindrina is deeply in love with El Chavo, and sometimes she takes it as a boyfriend, even if he doesn't like it or doesn't pay attention to it directly. Señor Barriga Although Chavo always receives him with a blow when he reaches the neighborhood, he has a great affection, being together with Don Ramón and Jaimito, who have done more for him throughout the program, even taking him to Acapulco with such of not being left alone in the neighborhood, and then to the movies. Doña Clotilde Although the Chavo passes by calling her "witch", she has a lot of affection for him. Doña Cleotilde asks for favors like going to buy bread at the store, carrying water, etc. In almost all of these cases, he always tips him for his favors. In one episode, she gave Chavo and his friends palettes. Profesor Jirafales He loves Chavo very much, trying his best to learn something, but he can't stand it when Chavo tells him "Maestro Longaniza", "pipe pipe", "Maestro Jirafuchila", "standing kilometer", etc. Ñoño Ñoño and Chavo are good friends, although sometimes they fight. Even so, Chavo could never hit Ñoño, since when he approaches him to do it, Ñoño pushes him back with his belly, until Chavo surrenders and leaves it for another occasion. Popis Popis treats Chavo most of the time, except when he removes her doll and hits her. In the animated series, she is in love with Chavo (due to the absence of Chilindrina). Paty When the Chavo meets Patty, he immediately falls in love with her, which unleashes the jealousy of Chilindrina (in the original) or Popis (in the animated series). She has always treated him well. Jaimito Jaimito el Cartero is one of those who loves Chavo the most. A couple of times he took him to school or invited him to watch a football game at home, but sometimes Chavo caused him problems, and Jaimito ended up doing the same thing as Don Ramón: giving him a coscorrón. In the episode "El Cumpleaños de la Popis", the Chavo took the sandwiches prepared by Doña Florinda, to share them with Jaimito. One of the best moments they had was when Jaimito, seeing that everyone was abusing Chavo, forged a letter that was addressed to Chavo, in which he said that Chavo would receive a lot of money from a stranger, and dropped it on Doña Florinda's inn. When the others read it, they began to treat it well, until in the end Jaimito confesses that he wrote it, leaving as a moral that when you have nothing, everyone treats you badly, but when you have money, they are all your friends. Doña Nieves When Doña Nieves first arrived in the neighborhood in search of Chilindrina, she gets along very well with El Chavo and shows her a lot of affection and joy, but this sometimes caused her problems by hinting at her extreme old age, and Doña Nieves ended up doing the same as his grandson Don Ramón: give him a blow to his forehead. He has shown concern for him, to the point of organizing a demonstration in favor of his labor rights as an employee to obtain a minimum wage. In other episodes, the Chavo helped Doña Nieves to take the luggage to the house of Mr. Barriga, he has cleaned the windows of the house along with the Chilindrina, he has done favors in exchange for tips, he helped him find the Chilindrina , etc. Doña Nieves greatly appreciates Chavo, since she met him as a child and, according to her, carried him in his arms and even gave him a ham cake. Gallery Chavo animated.jpg Quico and chavo.jpg Chavo.jpg apikmxhsg__63323.1545067377.jpg|Chavo's Funko Pop! Chavo poster.jpg Chespirito chavo poster.jpg Chespirito chavo chilindrina jirafalde and junior.jpg Chespirito chavo and chilindrina.jpg Chespirito chavo del 8 in the barrel.jpg Category:Kids Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Orphans Category:In Love Category:Animals Category:Adventurers Category:Brutes Category:Neutral Good Category:Thieves Category:Male Category:Dimwits Category:Scapegoat Category:Falsely Accused Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Poor Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Optimists Category:Victims Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Honorable Category:Honest Category:Cowards Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Titular Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Obsessed Category:Love Rivals Category:Unwanted Category:Tragic Category:False Antagonist Category:The Hero Category:Pure Good Category:Martial Artists Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Famous Category:Nameless